DESCRIPTION: This application seeks partial support for the first Gordon Research Conference on Saliva and Salivary Glands to be held February 23-28, 1997, in Ventura, California. The conference will provide a much needed multi-disciplinary forum for the presentation and critical discussion of the most recent developments of salivary gland development and differentiation; salivary gland specific gene expression; ion movement and water channels in salivary glands; calcium signaling in salivary glands; co/post-translational modifications of salivary proteins; sorting of salivary proteins, and structure/function relationships of salivary gland peptides, proteins, and glycoproteins. The broad range of speakers and participants will be sought for this conference, chosen to represent a cross-section of young and well-established scientists in this growing field. A number of the speakers listed are from outside the United States and all from a variety of disciplines and institutions, mostly non dental. The rationale for the conference is to bring together a mix of scientists who have not had the opportunity to interact in the past. Since Gordon Research Conferences are widely regarded as premier scientific meetings the organizers have been able to attract world-class investigators. Following the traditional Gordon Conference style, registration will be limited to about 100-125 persons to maximize interaction. Emphasis will be on newly emerging data and not on review of published work. In addition to the listed topics, posters will be solicited and two poster sessions will be held. The organizers believe that this is a very propitious time to hold such a conference since many recent advances have been made in a number of area related to saliva and salivary glands. These include: 1) the molecular mechanisms which underlie salivary gland development and differentiation; 2) Signal transduction and ion movement, 3) control of salivary glands specific gene expression; 4) regulation of biosynthesis and trafficking of salivary proteins; 5) structural-functional relationships of salivary proteins and peptides. Since currently there is no single forum for scientists from various disciplines to meet and discussion their work, such a conference can provide an unique opportunity. It is anticipated that through the cross-fertilization of ideas, systems, and approaches, new advances in saliva and salivary gland research will be catalyzed. A particular goal is to expedite the transfer of fundamental scientific knowledge to the development of new therapeutic strategies for the treatment of the increasing problem of salivary dysfunction in an aging population. In addition, the organizers hope to stimulate increased interest in this general research area by actively soliciting the participation of young scientists and members of under-represented ethnic and racial minority groups.